Witchy Ways
by Pixiestache
Summary: Now to be fair, Stiles had never really been a "normal girl". She played way too many video games and watched way too much porn. Plus other girls had never really liked her; it probably had something to do with her lack of a brain-to-mouth filter. She could accept the existence of werewolves, but seriously? Witches? Someone had to be yanking her chain. Sterek, girl!Stiles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters from the series! (Unfortunately) Please enjoy and review!

**Witchy Ways: Chapter one**

* * *

If only she could back to a few months ago when her life was normal…ish. But no, here she is with a werewolf best friend, whose girlfriend is from a family of werewolf hunters, a crazy pack of weirdos, Jackson who was a creepy lizard thing but now he's a werewolf, and Lydia (who Stiles thinks is some kind of witch because seriously you can't be that beautiful and not be using magic). Oh and did she mention Derek, the most alluring man she had ever had the pleasure of being pinned against a wall by? Unfortunately not pinned to the wall in the good, sexy times way, more of in an "I will rip your throat you fucking idiot!" way.

But alas, that was her life now. _'At least most of the craziness is over.'_ Stiles thought to herself as she stretched in her bed, her muscles and joints pulling in a painfully refreshing way. She climbed out of bed and shuffled over to the bathroom after looking out the window to see if her dad was home. He wasn't. Unsurprising.

Once the shower was set to just the right temperature Stiles stepped into the stream of water, making sure not to bump the knob because god knows if she moves that thing a centimeter in either direction her water will be either ice cold or as hot as the fiery pits of hell. "Who ever invented mornings should be shot." She muttered to herself, lathering her hair up with her strawberry shampoo. She didn't generally like to be girly, but it was the same stuff her mom had used and she liked to have that smell hanging around all day as a little reminder.

Now that she was awake enough for some normal brain function Stiles was starting to feel the urge to do what she always does in the shower. And no surprisingly enough it's not masturbating.

"I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure. And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door!" She sang, if you could call what she was doing sing "Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself doooown! Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around." Her head was bopping to the beat as she belted out what she considered a "classic jam".

"I'M WALKING ON SUNSHIIIINE! WOOOAHH! I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE, WOOAHH!" Now she was dancing and really getting into it, she went to add a little spin to her dance and set her foot down on the bar of soap sitting on the shower floor. Her feet slipped out from under her and while she flailed around to try and regain balance she grabbed on to the shower curtain, ripping the entire thing off of the rod. It fell down over her like a blanket, seeming to mock her when it gently landed.

"Owowowow, Jesus Christ!" She muttered, rubbing the bump on her head. "God is my ass gonna be sore now." She glared at the shower curtain like somehow this was all its fault. Just as Stiles turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself she heard a crash in her room.

"Dad?" She called out. No answer. _'Oh god, this is how I die.' _She thought hysterically. _'I really thought it would be a curly fry overdose.' _She looked around and grabbed the nearest weapon like thing she could find before quietly opening the bathroom door and creeping over to her bedroom.

When she got to the door she pressed her ear up against it, hoping to hear who ever was in there. All she got in return was silence.

"C'mon Stiles! You've face down wolves and giant freakish lizards, you can do this!" She whispered harshly, reassuring herself.

She threw the door open and rushed in, swinging her weapon around like a mad man with her eyes squeezed shut. She didn't open them until she felt a solid _'thud' _when she hit something. Opening her eyes she noticed that all she had hit was her desk lamp. "Aww man, I liked that lamp!" She whined.

"Stiles, why are swinging around a plunger?" Someone asked from the corner of her room.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Yelled Stiles, throwing the plunger in the direction the voice came from and simultaneously falling in her ass. "Oh my god, Derek! I'M NAKED!"

_ 'As if I didn't notice.' _He thought to himself taking in her appearance. Her brown hair clung to the sides of her face and her neck, little drops of water trailing down her collar bones and shoulders. Not to mention the washcloth she called a towel that stopped just above mid-thigh and barely covered her breasts. He was surprised he couldn't see her womanhood with how she was splayed out on the floor.

As she gathered herself up of the ground he looked back up to her face, her eyebrows furrowed into honey eyes in frustration. There was a small bead of water clinging to her lip, and just as Derek looked at it she flicked her tongue out to gather it up.

Derek was a little surprised to find himself viewing Stiles as a girl all of a sudden but instead of saying anything he just raised up an eyebrow as if to say _"And?"_

"Oh my god, can you at least get out while I put on clothes?" Stiles shouted at him, shooing him out of them room and slamming the door shut behind her. "Fucking _werewolves!_" she muttered, knowing full well Derek could hear on the other side of the door.

She grabbed a simple matching pair of black cotton undies and a bra and put them on, remembering to put on some deodorant since she apparently has company. On top of that she just threw on a loose fitting pair of jeans and a white tank top. Normally she would top that with a plaid shirt, but it was kind of hot and she was kind of lazy. Not too lazy to brush through her hair and yank it up into a ponytail real quick though. "Alright, I'm done!" She called out to Derek, who was probably feeling pretty awkward standing in the hallway.

Derek came back into the room and proceed to 'wolf stare' at Stiles until she felt sufficiently uncomfortable. "All riiiiiiiiiight" She started, trying to fill silence. "So do you mind telling me why your here? In my room?" He still just stared, god he was so stone like! (and no she doesn't mean his muscles… well maybe she does.)

"Because normal people shouldn't just break into teenage girls rooms through the window. That could most definitely be considered a felony bro, and my dad's the sheriff in case you forgot." She knew she was rambling, but that tended to happen around Derek Hale a lot. "You know you're lucky I didn't walk in here naked. That would have been uncomfortable! And what if I had been doing the horizontal hello, huh? You would have totally ruined my sexy times. I mean thus far I've only had them with me, myself, and I.. but still..a girl can dream."

"Stiles! Shut. Up." Derek growled, cutting off her rant and crazy hand gestures. He walked over from the door and got a little too close to Stiles 'personal bubble'.

Stiles blushed, her mind was catching up with her mouth and she realized she had just talked about masturbating in front of Derek, on top of the fact that he was so close she could see every speck of stubble on his chin and smell scent of soil and Old Spice he always has lingering on him. Although to be fair Derek probably needed to masturbate himself every once in a while, maybe then he wouldn't be so surly and irritable. "Ahaa… so why are you here man?" She asked again, chuckling awkwardly at herself and hoping Derek wouldn't notice how uncomfortable she was. "Need my help with something, more werewolves? Or no! Let me guess, witches this time!" She joked.

"Yes." Derek answered.

"Yes? Yes to what? My help or the more werewolves, because I'm sure there are more things than werewolves I could help you with. Like maybe turning that death trap you call a house into a thing that's actually up to code." She said, walking over to her bookshelf and noticing some books on the floor that weren't there before. That must have been the noise she heard earlier, she hadn't exactly put them back in the most balanced of ways.

"Witches." Derek told her, straight to the point as usual. He watched to gauge her reaction and wasn't surprised to find her staring at him in disbelief.

"Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me? I was joking man." She complained, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "This town is so ridiculous, I swear I'm moving to Oz for a little bit of normalcy. It'd be better than here." She couldn't believe him. They had just handled the whole werewolf issue and now apparently witches are real too? Un-fucking-believable.

"How do you even fight witches? Should we splash some water on them or what?" She joked, well half joked because that was kind of her plan B if they couldn't do anything else. The classics are classic for a reason.

"That's what I need you to find out Stiles. All I know if that a Coven is making their way towards Beacon Hills. I can smell them." Derek answered. Honestly he had no idea what they were gonna do, or even if these witches posed a threat. His family was gone before he could get proper training on anything other than how to be a werewolf. He could ask Peter but he would much rather exhaust all other options first. And that other option was Stiles. "Figure it out, they'll be here in a few days time." He told her, making his way over to the window and leaping out of it.

"Ugh, seriously dude. Not even a good bye? No _'gee thanks for all the help Stiles. You're so great I think I could just kiss you and then maybe fuck you a little.'_" She said aloud to the now empty room. Grumbling to herself about the rudeness of werewolves and men in general she booted up her computer and got to work. This was going to take a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters from the series! (Unfortunately) Please enjoy and review!

**Witchy Ways: Chapter two**

* * *

Stiles spent the whole day researching witches, well trying to at least. There was a lot of information on 'love spells' and spells on hot to lose weight. Mostly silly stuff that teenage girls who didn't fit in would be into. It took a while for her to find even a tiny snippet of plausible information.

Looking up and noticing it was getting dark she decided to make some dinner, making sure to make enough for her dad too. Lord knows if she didn't feed that man he'd wither away. She set aside a plate for him, making sure to add a note telling him he'd better eat the vegetables she worked so hard to steam and to keep away from the soda in the fridge.

Once everything was all cleaned up she pulled on a pair of converse and headed out to her jeep. Ah yes her trusty jeep, the poor old thing was falling apart but she stood by the firm belief that her jeep was indeed the best car ever. She rode over to the Hale house, figuring it'd be better to go tell Derek herself rather than wait for him to creep into her room again.

'_God he really needs to redecorate.' _Stiles thought to herself, shutting her jeep off and making her way over to the front door. She was surprised the floor boards didn't give out from under her. "Derek?" She called out, knocking on the door. And of course and soon as her hand hits the door it creeps open, how horror movie can you get.

She stepped into the dark house and looked around. She figured if Derek was here he'd be in his room, but more than likely the bedrooms were upstairs and there was no way she was risking that death trap he called a stair case. She'd wait on the couch. If he hadn't heard her by now he probably wasn't home. _'Maybe he's out hunting.' _She thought herself. Honestly what did he even do in his free time? Practice making scary faces in the mirror? She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Derek come in through the front door. He was going to wait until she saw him to say anything, but it was taking to long. "Stiles." Derek said, pulling her out of her thoughts with a jump.

"God, we need to put a bell on you!" She chided, Derek only raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in response.

"Why are you here Stiles?" He asked with half sigh, obviously getting annoyed. That must be a new record since they had only been talking for not even a minute. She stretched out on his couch, lounging like she owned it.

"Glad you asked Sourwolf!" She answered happily. "I've just pried my eyes away from an all day research session on witches, which you so kindly sent me on by the way. Thanks for that." He pinned her with one of his most powerful 'grr-I'm-an-Alpha-fear-me' stares and she just rolled her eyes. His threats and power plays didn't really affect her anymore.

"Anyway, I was only really able to figure out one thing." She continued. "There used to be a Coven here in Beacon Hills, but during the Witch Trials they were all either killed or ran out. They might just be stopped by for a little memory filled visit, or maybe they want to reclaim what's there's." She really hoped it was the first one, she didn't feel like fighting magic with claws. Especially since they had no idea what these people were even capable of.

"Great." Derek mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Now that he had exhausted his only 'good', and he used that word very loosely, resource there was only one person left to turn to. "We have to ask Peter." He said reluctantly.

"WHAT?!" Stiles spluttered, falling off the couch in her attempt to jump up dramatically. I mean sure, Peter was technically okay now. A lot less crazy, but still a whole lot of creepy. None of them really trusted him too much, but they let him be and he left them alone in return. "Do we even know where he is?" She asked after taking a couple deep breaths to calm herself down.

"He's pack….technically." Derek told her. "I can find him." He turned and went to head out the door, ready to sniff out the man they all hated... to an extent.

"Wait!" Stiles said, hurrying after him. "I'm coming with you." Derek was ready to tell her to just go back home and forget about it. He could handle it himself. But he wasn't in the mood for an argument that Stiles would most likely win anyway, and he didn't need the head ache.

"Fine." He mumbled irritably. "Let's go."

* * *

The jeep, which Stiles had insisted on taking, pulled up outside one of the more higher end lounged in the small town. Reserved for the rich and well known. "Seriously, he's _here_?" Stiles asked, mouth agape. "How are we even gonna get in, I'm not fancy enough for this place!"

"Stiles just keep your mouth quiet and leave it to me." Derek told her. She rolled her eyes, seriously what was he gonna do? Charm their way in?

She slammed her door shut and looked over to see that Derek was already at the door, flirting up a storm with female bouncer. _'Apparently that's exactly what he's gonna do.' _Stiles thought angrily. She wasn't jealous or anything. It just wasn't fair that the only people who got to see his pleasant smile were the ones he was tricking. She felt she deserved at least a small smile in return for all her services as self-designated 'pack-mom'.

She made her way over just as the guard was letting Derek past the ropes. Stiles trailed in behind him after getting some awful stink eye from little-miss-guardy-pants. Soft jazz filled the room at a low volume, accompanied by the hum of numerous conversations going at once. "So where is he?" Stiles asked, raising her voice just a little over the noise of the room. She felt pretty out of place, all the women here were sophisticated, wearing pearls and heels and dressed that clung to them in all the right places. Meanwhile Stiles is standing there in her tattered jeans and slightly stained tank top, not an ounce of makeup and hair that refuses to be tamed.

Derek moved away from her, heading to the back of the lounge to an area labeled "V.I.P. Only!". Stiles followed behind him, wondering how the hell Peter even got into this place. While she was looking around she felt a hand slink it's way around her waist. "What the fuu-" Stiles started, but cut herself of when she was face to face with Peter.

"Well, well, well," He began, grinning at her like some kind of twisted Cheshire cat. "Look who we have here. The beautiful Genim." Stiles winced at his use of her first name; she still never understood how he figured it out. "Here to take me up on my offer?" He asked suggestively. She knew he was talking about the bite, but to anyone else it would sound a little provocative.

"Let. Her. Go." Derek ordered, appearing next to them from where ever he had been and glaring at Peter in one of his most threatening 'disembowley' ways.

"Make me." Peter said, trying to provoke Derek into losing control. _'Oh god, this is not what I signed up for.'_ Stiles thought desperately. No way did she want to be caught in the middle of a full blown werewolf fight.

She could see Derek trying to stifle down his wolf, meanwhile Peter had his fully under control. She could tell by the fact that his claws were digging their way into her hip but the rest of him was completely normal. Or maybe that was him losing control? She really had no idea. _'Hales.' _She thought irritably. _'They're all fucking children.'_

"BOYS!" She shouted, grabbing their attention. "How about we don't do this in the middle of a crowded room, huh?" She grabbed Peter's wrist and yanked his arm off of her, quickly putting herself out of his reach. The way he looked at her freaked her out, it said 'I love a forceful woman. I can play your game.' And in no way did she want any "game playing" with Peter Hale. Maybe Derek Hale but that's another story.

She walked out of the building, not bothering to check if they were following her. If they knew what was good for them they would. Not that she could actually do anything to either of them, but she could stay mad and bitch about it for a really long time.

Once they were all outside Derek finally asked Peter the question they had come to ask, what's up with witches?

"Well," Peter began. "We drafted a truce with the witches about fifteen years ago, you probably don't remember." He leaned against the wall leisurely. He obviously enjoyed that Derek had to come to him for help. "They agreed to leave Beacon Hills, felt it wasn't worth the hassle to comepletely rebuild their Coven here. And they moved on to a bigger city." His eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. "Why do you ask?"

"I can feel them." Derek said. "I don't know how but I know they're coming here." He ran a hand through his hair, annoyed that he didn't really know what was going on.

"Ah." Peter said, a smirk gracing his features. "One of the perks of being an Alpha. You can sense when someone is attempting to encroach on your territory." He sized Derek up, looking him up and down. "I could… be of assistance in dealing with the witches. If you like?"

Derek and Stiles shared a look. Neither of them really trusted him, considering how crazy whacko he as before. But it seemed they had no choice. "Fine." Derek told him, reluctantly. Stiles groaned, she had a feeling this wouldn't turn out well.

"Excellent." Peter said with a, and pardon the pun, wolfy smirk. "Well then!" He started, clapping his hands together happily. "Let's begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters from the series! (Unfortunately) Please enjoy and review! Also I really enjoy when you guys let me know if I have any really bad typos or anything.

Last thing, I have a question! Would you all prefer kind of short chapters like I've been doing that update more frequently or waiting a little longer for longer chapters?

(Also just a little warning for anyone who would be uncomfortable with it, there's making out in this chapter)

(Although I don't know who wouldn't be okay with that... amiright?)

**Chapter three**

* * *

It turns out Peter knew a lot about witches. It made Stiles wonder why he hadn't told Derek any of this sooner and what else he knew that they didn't. Like were there vampires? Could people shift into things other than wolves? Is Nessie real? Are Time Lords real? Honestly she would believe anything right now, and kind of hoped the Doctor would come save her from this madness. Beacon Hills would never be normal.

So here's the rundown of witches: 1) They're generally really ridiculously good looking, whether by magical means or natural. (Stiles had insisted at this point that they should really look into Lydia because honestly, too pretty to be real.) 2) They don't have wands like Harry Potter. (Bummer, but at the same time a relief.) 3) They use herbs and chants, if they're coming in for a battle they've generally already whipped up enough protection charms to keep them as safe as bomb shelter and drawn enough runes on their bodies to match the strength of a fully shifted Werewolf. So to put it simply, it seemed like they were effed because these people could be as strong and tough as they were, just without getting all wolfy in the process.

Stiles, ever the optimist, like to think that maybe they were just passing through. Or maybe they were here to renew their treaty thing. But Derek, who just had to dash all her dreams with his big eye brows and dead-pan voice, still felt that the pack should prepare themselves just in case.

So that was how she ended up at the Hale house the next day, surrounded by werewolves and freezing her ass off. Apparently Jack Frost decided that even though winter break had started a week ago the coldness wouldn't start until right this very moment. So she was sitting there watching them practice and train, snuggled up in her hoodie and drinking hot chocolate out of the thermos she had been smart enough to remember to bring.

She wasn't sure if Derek was ignoring her on purpose or if it was that easy for her to be forgotten when six other werewolves were around, but he hadn't spoken a word to her since she'd pulled up with Scott. So that was making it just a little more enjoyable for her to hear the 'crunch' of Jackson cracking a couple of Derek's ribs. He really was a good fighter, it was just like lacrosse. When he had something to direct all his anger at it was pretty scary.

Stiles leaned back on her elbows, wishing for the umpteenth time that morning that Derek actually had a real house, with real heating, that she could be in. She didn't even know why she was here, it's not like she could train for anything. Allison was over in the woods, a couple yards from the fighting, practicing her Hawk-eye skills. Lydia was probably somewhere learning how to make more effective molt ave-cocktails, like the crazy bad ass Stiles knew she was, and everyone else had their insane werewolf skills to worry about perfecting. Meanwhile Stiles only defense was her amazing arsenal of smart-assery. Which she was pretty sure she had already perfected.

Just as she was considering leaving she felt someone take a seat next her on the porch, and since all her favorite wolfies were accounted for she could only assume it was her least favorite mutt. "Hello beautiful." Peter said, in what Stiles could only assume was his 'charming' voice reserved for those he wanted to impress. This guy has a serious hard-on for her and it was just weird. (Not a literal hard-on, like a metaphorical one. But still equally as disturbing as a real one.)

"Hey pedo-creeper." Because, seriously, he's creepy. He has to be at least forty, old enough to be her dad and yet constantly hitting on her. She had no idea why, considering he could do that to Allison or Lydia. Heck even Erica, although Erica was pretty scary. And Allison and Lydia had insane werewolf boyfriends to protect them. What did Stiles have? Her sarcasm? She had already gathered that for some freaky reason that was something Peter liked about her.

She tried to be all tough, knowing that being scared would only entertain him more. She darted her eyes over to where all the slightly more normal werewolves were. Great. Not a single one of them was paying attention to that fact that Mr. Creepy Von Creepenstein had just invaded her personal space.

"Ahh," Peter sighed, placing his hand on Stiles knee, his thumb idly tracing little patterns on her jeans. "They all seem a bit preoccupied Stiles. Best to not bother them."

Oh. Hell. No. Stiles was not some dainty little flower that he could just walk all over and try to subtly boss around and harass. She stood up, his hand falling off her knee, and gave him a good kick in the shin. "You're a fucking creep!" She shouted, getting the packs attention_. 'Oh so NOW they pay attention to me. Where were you two seconds when my knee was being sexually harassed?'_She thought bitterly.

She hadn't really hurt Peter at all, but it was worth it to see his shocked expression, although the anger that flashed through his eyes did make her a little uncomfortable. Was he still mad about that whole 'I set you on fire' thing? She hoped not.

Within a couple seconds, and really how was that even possible… freaking werewolves, Derek was in between Stiles and Peter. "Stay away from her Peter." He barked out (Ha!) menacingly. The rest of the pack had gathered behind them, all glaring at Peter.

Stiles was really touched, she didn't know whether they were actually that willing to protect her or if it was Derek's Alpha influence. Either way, it gave her warm pack feels.

Peter put his hands up in mock surrender, "We were just having a friendly chat." He stood up and smirked at Derek. "Besides, I thought you needed my help with your little witch problem?"

_'Fucking manipulative bastard.'_ Stiles huffed to herself in her mind, knowing the same thoughts were probably crossing the rest of the packs minds too. Derek just growled, yes literally growled because Stiles lives an alternate reality where growling is something she must deal with every day, and turned around to get back to training. She made sure to stay near someone else for the rest of the day, even when they took a break for lunch. Eventually Peter left after giving the pack a little crash course on how to handle witches. He didn't even have that much advice, just told them everything he had already told Derek and warned them to be careful.

It was now dinner time and everyone was leaving, Jackson went over to Lydia's, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica all left together, and Scott decided to ditch Stiles in favor of some prime make out time with Allison. Stiles was disappointed but can't say she wouldn't have ditched him for a little bit of action too.

So now she was left alone. With Derek. In the dark. And all she could think about was making out.

"Soooo…." She trailed off, looking around the now torn up back yard in an attempt to look at anything but Derek. And his sweaty body, messy hair, and ripped up shirt. He just stood there acting like he wasn't complete man candy that had the ability to leave anyone with a vagina (and numerous people without vaginas) speechless. And Stiles would be damned if that didn't make it all the more attractive.

"Uh..do you want help cleaning the yard a little?" She asked. "It looks like a tornado just went through."

"Sure." He answered, brushing past her to pick up the broken arrows from where Allison had been training. She got started picking up branches that had been knocked off of the trees everyone had gotten slammed into, trying not to admire the way Derek's dark washed jeans fit so nicely around his ass.

Soon enough they got yard cleared of most of the debris, and Stiles somehow ended up sitting with Derek on the back porch.

"How long has Peter been messing with you?" He asked suddenly, breaking what Stiles had thought was a peaceful silence. Those were hard to come by with her around.

Derek was staring at her intently, she knew he was waiting so he could gauge whether or not she was lying. "Not much… just, you know, every time he sees me." She chuckled nervously, hoping to not send Derek off into a furious Peter-killing rampage. Then again that wouldn't be that bad of an idea…. If Peter could just stay fucking dead for once. "It's not a big deal Derek." She shrugged, it really wasn't. As long as she wasn't alone with him it's not like anything could happen.

All of a sudden Derek had grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "No Stiles. It IS a big deal. He's a bad guy. I don't like it." He was starting at her, blue eyes darting back and forth between her own brown ones. "I.." He seemed to choke a little. Derek Hale, choking on his words? Well that was new. "I just don't want to see you get hurt Stiles." His voice was raw with emotion, it was the first time Stiles had actually heard him speak like he was a human and not an unfeeling robot.

Stiles looked from his eyes to his lips and back again. He wasn't pulling away, and God help her she was about to take life by the balls because she had no idea if this opportunity would ever come again. She closed her eyes and leaned forward.

She was kissing Derek Hale.

Kissing.

Derek.

Hale.

At first she was scared, so scared that he was going to pull away and probably laugh at her and tell her to go home. But he kissed back.

Oh man did he kiss back. His tongue swiped at her bottom lip, she responded eagerly and opened her mouth for him. Without a second hesitation his tongue was investigating every nook and cranny of her mouth. She would swear he was examining every single tooth.

She worked her hands into his hair and gave a sharp tug. Derek couldn't hold back the groan from the feeling of her pulling his hair. He angled her head so he could kiss her deeper, he was chewing on her bottom lip and drinking in every little moan and groan she made.

He grabbed her pony tail and moved her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. Strawberries and pine needles. That was what she smelled like, and it was so intoxicating. He was kissing her neck and Stiles swore she was about to burst into flames with how hot all his nibble and licks were making her.

"Oh my God!" Stile shouted when he nipped at her collar bone. She could feel him smirk against her skin right before he started to ravish it, along with the rest of neck, turning her into an unintelligible pile of panting goo. His hands were all over her, slipping under her hoodie, grabbing at her hips. She was ready to scream when he ghosted a hand over her breast.

Soon enough her hoodie was gone, along with her shirt and his. It was freezing on the porch and if anyone asked her later she would swear that they're bodies were so heated steam was coming off of them.

Her hands fisted in his hair and he kissed his way over her chest and down her stomach, sweeping his tongue around in a spiral. "Derek, Derek, Derek…" She mumbled, it was slowly becoming her mantra through this entire make out session. And, oh god, this was happening. She was having probably the hottest make out in the history of all make outs with Derek freaking Hale. Werewolf extraordinaire. And she was okay with that.

She pulled him back up and started kissing his neck like he had so kindly done to her, after a moment's thought she bit down on his pulse point and was pretty surprised to find him _literally_ growling at her. Holy shit. He was completely wolfed out.

"Did you just challenge me?" He asked, the words coming out like gravel. Sexy, sexy, gravel.

"Uhm…what if I did?" She honestly had no idea what he even meant. She bit him, is that a challenge in were-world? Oh god was he gonna kill her? Once again her lack of control over her mouth is getting her nearly killed.

Before she knew what was happening she was slammed down against the floor of the porch, no doubt she would have splinters later. Probably a few bruises too. Definitely some hickies.

Derek wiggled his way in between her legs and ground against her, she moaned. Because ohmygod, he was so freaking hard. Like it didn't even seem possible how hard he was. And he was rocking that hardness right against her core, she was about to scream. Jesus, if this is what it feels like with clothes in the way she could only imagine how amazing it was without them.

His claws were diggings into her hips, he was pulling her into him, forcing her to meet him thrust for thrust as he freaking _dry humped_ leg. He teeth were sharp, scratching designs onto her neck while he suckled and nibbled. Stiles was unraveling. She wouldn't be surprised if she was about to die. The amount of feelings running though her body right now couldn't possibly be healthy.

"D-Derek! Oh god!" She could barely form a coherent thought, let alone try to make a sentence. It was as if her voice pulled him out of his bite-induced wolf-domination frenzy because he suddenly stopped. No more movement, no more sexy pants and groans coming from his mouth. Stiles whimpered and bucked back against him. "Derek please!" She whined, her mind still foggy with lust.

And then he was gone, on the other side of the porch faster than she could lift herself off the ground. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked. She had thought it was great. Amazing actually. Best make out ever, not that she had another one to compare it to.

"No. Stiles, we can't." Derek was panting, little beads of sweat forming on his temples and neck like it was really hard for him to restrain himself. "I lost control, we can't do this. You're too young, your dad would literally shoot me." He was rambling off all of the reasons they couldn't be doing what they were doing and all Stiles could think about was that this was the most she had ever heard him talk at once and how freaking hot he was.

She took it as a compliment that he couldn't control himself around her, and suddenly all the getting slammed against walls and all the creeping into her room finally made sense. "Ha!" She laughed, pointing at him. "You _like_ me!" It was like two veils had lifted, the one that left her confused as to why he was so weird with her and the one that made her unable to read any of his facial expressions. They weren't obvious but they were there. He was embarrassed and a little confused.

"You like me and you don't know what to do about it!" She said happily. "Oh man this is so great." She pulled her shirt and hoodie back on, standing up and finding her keys. "Alright Derek, that was awesome. Stop by anytime for that once you figure out what's up with yourself." She paused before adding, "Or before… I just kinda wanna do that again."

She walked over to her jeep, waving at him without looking back and feeling like a total badass because she had actually left him speechless AND breathless. Yes Stiles Stilinski was one hot mama and all the werewolves wanted her.

She waited until she was at least half way home before pulling over and freaking out, because HOLYSHITSHEJUSTMADEOUTWITHDE REKFUCKINGHALE! She didn't think like could get any better right now unless she won a life time supply of curly fries and free medical care.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters from the series! (Unfortunately) Please enjoy and review!

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Stiles didn't get that much sleep the night before, and by that she means none at all because she stayed up all night reliving her short lived make out with Derek… which may or may not have included a whole heck of a lot of masturbation.

So when she got a wake-up call from Scott telling her to come to the Hale house ASAP she was regretting he decision for self-indulgence just a little bit. When she got there and was informed that they were about to go fight some witches she was _definitely_ regretting it.

"But why now?" Stiles complained, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had barely even had time to pull her hair into a pony tail before she left. It was surprising she even managed to put on a matching pair of shoes.

"They raided a store last night, some new-age health store, and stole a bunch of plants." Derek started, it seemed like he was not only informing Stiles but the entire pack. They all nodded along and took in his words, aside from Jackson who just looked bored out of his mind. "We don't think they're ready for a fight yet and they're somewhere in the woods. If we can find them we can end this before it even starts."

It took them a little over an hour to find the witches, although most of that hour was Stiles arguing that she was coming and Derek would not stop her. For a big bad Alpha he really did give in to Stiles too much.

The witches had seemed to set up camp in a clearing deep in the woods. There were a couple tents set up and quite a few fire pits scattered around, all of which had what looked like potions brewing on them.

It was a regular Mexican stand-off. There were six witches, all absolutely gorgeous. Four of them tall curvy women with long hair, the other two were really muscular men who looked like they could be Hollister models. Stiles didn't even know men could be witches.

The group of witches stared at them for what seemed like forever, Derek had informed not to attack unless the witches dealt the first blow. He didn't want to start a fight if they were here for something else. And then, after one of the women had stared at Stiles for a good minute she just started laughing. It was a cute twinkly laugh; it lit her face up and made her look even more dangerously beautiful. "You brought a HUMAN? Ohmygod, that's too hilarious!"

Derek tensed as she continued, "Is your pack that weak and ratty?" She was mocking them and trying to mess with them. Make them angry.

It was working. Stiles was about to stomp over there and rip her pretty blonde hair out of her head.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked. "My family made a truce with your coven."

"What truce?" She laughed. "My dear boy, I don't even KNOW your family. Or you." After a moment she took what looked to be a fighting stance and said, "My coven is here to take back what is rightfully ours."

All hell broke loose.

One of the witches with bright red hair, Stiles had nick named her foxy, grabbed one of the boiling pots off of a fire and threw it at Derek. He ducked it it hit one of the trees behind him, burning through it like acid.

Claws and teeth were everywhere, the witches were shouting in a weird language Stiles had never her in her life. She realized quickly that she would be no help with the fighting, they were all at least five times as strong as her. She took a quick look at the array of brewing potions a few feet away from the fighting and started sneaking over to them.

While the witches were distracted with the rest of the pack she carefully tipped over all the potions she could, making sure not to let any get on her. Some sparked, some burned the ground, some did nothing and Stiles figured those ones weren't done yet. Right as she was about to make her way back to where she was she felt someone grab her from behind. Before she could even make a sound a cloth covered hand went over her mouth. She tried to break away but everything got dizzy. The cloth smelled funny and the chemicals were filling her nose and invading her sense. Everything went dark.

The fighting continued for a while, all of the witches but one had been subdued. Jackson tackled the last one into a tree and her head smacked against the bark with a loud crack, she was either knocked out or dead and none of them really cared which it was.

Derek looked around to survey the damage to his pack. Scott had been knocked out by one of the larger male witches, Erica had gotten some lacerations when one of them came at her with a knife, and the rest were riddled with various bruises and broken bones. Everyone was accounted for, except for one.

Where was Stiles? Derek started shouting, calling for her. Isaac started sniffing at the air, looking around for Stiles, soon the others joined in. No one could find her. Her scent was there but faint, as if she had been gone for a while.

Derek rushed over to one of the conscious witches and gathered the front of her shirt in his fist, lifting her into the air. "What did you do? Where is she!?" He shouted. He looked deranged in his fury.

The witch just left out a weak laugh. "I lied." She chuckled. "I do know your family… your uncle at least." Derek dropped her unceremoniously to the floor and had to fight the urge to give her a swift kick in the ribs. He was so enraged that he lost control and went into a full shift. A few of the teens let out gasps as they had never seen him in a full alpha wolf shift. He looked deadly and ethereal.

A large black timber wolf stood where Derek had once been, red eyes glowing with rage. He let out a loud howl before running off.

* * *

Stiles woke up with a groan, her head was spinning. She tried to reach a hand up to hold her head only to find that her wrist were chained, it reminded her a lot of the time Kate had kidnapped Derek and chained him up in her basement. _'Oh god.'_ Stiles thought to herself hysterically. _'I'm gonna be killed! Or tortured! Or, oh god, raped!'_

The room was dark and damp, she could hear dripping like there was a loose pipe some where, and it reeked of mildew. The chains were heavy, pulling on her wrists and ankles with their weight. Part of her wanted to cry and give up, but then she thought maybe she hadn't been taken that far. Maybe the pack was close by. If she could make enough of noise they would find her.

She started thrashing around, rattling her chains and making the cuffs dig in to her wrists. She tried to scream but all that came out was a muffled sound, her mouth had been gagged.

"My dear, don't strain yourself." Someone called out to her from the darkness of the room. "I wouldn't want my prize to get hurt. I did work so very hard for it." He walked over to her ran a clawed finger down Stiles neck.

"I can smell my bastard nephew all over you." He said angrily. "He doesn't deserve you, he doesn't love you." He leaned in and took a deep breath, trying to get her scent. "Not like I do."

* * *

**(A/N: Hey I know this one is short and I'm sorry! It's midterms week here so I'm really focused on my college studies. Once they pass I hope it'll get a little better! Once again, please let me know if there's any bad typos or grammar or anything! I don't have a beta reader soooo...)  
**

**(P.S Sorry I'm so crappy at fight scenes. They are DEFINITELY not my forte!)  
**


	5. Authors note

Hey guys! So I'm sorry for not updating (and I'm sorry for getting any hopes up with this authors note!) but it's just been busy lately.

I just finished up midterms, and this week my family has been in town so I finally spent time with my niece.

Next week I pick up my boyfriend from the airport so I'll have less writing time as there will be more _luvinnn_ time.

And then coming up is a really bad for me because in that week is the anniversary of not only my best friends death, but also a few days after the anniversary of my twin sisters death as well.

But I have been writing, I promise! It's just hard to find the time to squeeze in, plus once things settle I'll be kind of down in the dumps for a while with my little bout of mourning I delve into every year. But rest assured I'm making progress and I really hope you all stick with this story!

In the mean time I did write a little smutty one shot you could definitely check out!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters from the series! (Unfortunately) Please enjoy and review!

**Witchy Ways: Chapter Five**

* * *

Peter had tricked them. He planned everything. He contacted the witches; he knew Derek would come to him for help. He just needed a distraction so he could take her without anyone knowing it was him.

Scott had used Stiles phone to text the Sheriff saying that she was spending the night as his house; it happened often enough that he accepted it without question. That at least gave them one day to find Stiles before her dad went Defcon One and had the entire police department out on search missions.

By the time the pack had recovered enough to try and figure out what to do with the witches they had all disappeared. Derek wasn't gonna be happy about that.

Their Alpha was long gone and for some reason the rest of the pack looked to Scott for direction. Even Jackson.

"What?!" Scott asked in response to their expectant stares. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well," Erica said. "You _have_ been a werewolf the longest. Technically you're like the highest ranking Beta."

"Yeah!" Isaac agreed. "I mean first is Derek, then Stiles because she's like our mom, then you I guess. Me, Erica, and Boyd are all on the same boat, and Jackson is last." That last comment earned him a head smack from Jackson, who wasn't used to being last in anything and in no way acceptant of his given title.

Scott groaned and held his head in his hands, how was he supposed to find Derek? Or Stiles?

* * *

Derek had been searching for the better part of two hours, trailing Stiles scent all through the woods like some kind of blood hound. It was difficult because of how often she had been here with the pack. With him. But eventually he had picked up her trail, faint but fresh.

It was a deeper part of the woods that he had followed her scent to, one he usually never bothered to scout. Now he was regretting not checking his territory more thoroughly, someone had set up a structure here.

Next to and old well someone had dug down and made narrow steps leading into some kind cavern. It looked like this place had been here for a while, hidden in the trees and protected from and curious hikers. Not that many people hiked through the Beacon Hills woods to begin with.

He tentatively started down the stairway; the air was heavy with the musky water smell that came from digging so close to an old water deposit. He heard the distinct hum of a generator down one of the tunnels and followed it, figuring that where there was electricity there was bound to be people.

He had planned to attempt to sneak his way closer, slowly but surely, and come at Peter with the element of surprise on his side. But his entire plan was blown out of the water when heard Stiles crying. Screaming and whimpering, "Please, no."

Derek took off running, going so fast that he barely managed to navigate through the twists and turns of the tunnel without running head first into a wall. He finally made his way to a room-like cavern. The generator sitting innocently in the corner, giving power to a lamp and fridge, next to it was a rickety looking bed. It seemed almost like Peter had planned to keep Stiles here for quite some time.

Stiles was chained along one of the cavern walls, chains around her wrist and ankles that were attached to metal spikes driven through the rock of the cave. Her clothes were covered in tear marks and she was shaking, either from the cold or fear. She had a gash across her cheek from where Peter had scratched at her face.

Peter was hovering uncomfortably close to Stiles, a maniacal grin on his face. "Ah, Derek!" He said, clapping his hands together. "So glad you could join us!"

"Let. Her. Go." Derek demanded, each word clipped with anger as he tried to hold himself back from literally ripping his uncle to shreds in front of Stiles.

Peter just chuckled. "Now, now, now let's not do anything hasty." He stuck a hand into his pocket and pulled out a gun, it gleamed in the stark fluorescent light of the room, seeming to mock Derek.

Stiles eyes bugged out and she looked to Derek, tears threatening to spill over. Her usual fight was gone, she was just scared.

"Yes, a simple bullet." Peter started. "Amazing the damage it can do to a mere human." He pressed the gun up to Stiles temple. "That's why I was telling Stiles that she should really consider allowing me to turn her. She'd make such a fine werewolf. All that power and strength to go along with her gorgeous mind. She'd probably make a fine mate. Don't you think Derek?"

Derek didn't respond, he was clenching his fists so tight his knuckles had turned white. Red flashed through his eyes as he fought for control over shifting. Fighting wouldn't do any good here, he was going to have to reason with Peter somehow. Although that also didn't seem like a likely option. All the sanity had left Peters eyes. He looked nothing like the calculating man Derek had spoken to only days before this.

"Don't touch her." Derek ground out through clenched teeth, anger boiling under skin.

Peter just shook his head and laughed. "It's a little too late for that." He responded, running his free hand along Stiles side and causing her to flinch away from him with a whimper. She was crying now and Peter had turned to her.

"Shh, shh. My dear, it's okay. You know I love you." He tried to console her, his attempts only turning her crying into sobbing. Derek had to fight down his urge to vomit at the thought.

Peter had his back to Derek, both hands on Stiles face wiping away her tears while he repeated "I love you." Each time he said it he sounded more and more desperate and unhinged.

Derek used this small window of opportunity while Peter was distracted and tackled him to the floor, wrenching him away from Stiles and sending the gun flying across the room.

Within seconds each of the were's had shifted, coming at each other with claws and teeth in a dance around the small cavern.

Peter met Derek blow for blow and bite for bite. When Derek punched him the ribs he just shrugged it off and punched or kicked in return. This was obviously going to be a fight to the death.

Just a Peter had Derek pinned, claws racing towards his throat, a shot rang out through room, echoing and bouncing off the walls. Peter slumped over and fell off of Derek with a thud, blood pooling on the ground as Derek wiggled his way out from under the heavy body.

Stiles stood a few feet away, trembling hands clenched around the gun, and her chest heaving with her labored breaths.

Derek slowly walked over to her, plucking the gun carefully from her hands before putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Stiles, you're okay." He told her, trying to break her from her panic.

Her shoulders slumped before she threw her arms around Derek and buried her face into his neck to hide her tears. She was shaking and sobbing into his skin while she muttered nonsense into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, looking over her shoulder to ensure Peter wasn't getting up.

He had dark veins going through his face, tracing their way from the bullet hole in his head down to his neck. The wounds smoked and gave off the telltale signs of a wolfsbane laced bullet.

Hopefully he would stay dead this time.

Stiles was wrapped in Derek's jacket as he led her into the house. She hadn't said a word the entire way home, but her crying had stopped at least. He just wished she would tell him exactly what had happened with Peter so that he could help her.

Before they even made it through the front door Scott had tried to run and sweep Stiles up in a hug. Derek stopped him, and the other pack members that were rising out of their seats, with a firm glare and a clipped, "Now is not the time."

He motioned Allison and Lydia over, knowing Stiles would be more comfortable with fellow females helping her get cleaned up. He whispered to Allison that she had been attacked, possibly in a sexual way, before sending them all to the upstairs bathroom. He trusted them to help her.

"What happened to her?" Scott asked. He looked broken. Like someone had just taken a huge part of his heart and stabbed it, twisting the knife for good measure. Derek probably looked the same.

"I don't know." He answered. "She won't say anything." He let out a frustrated yell and punched the wall. "Peter attacked her!" He yelled, more to himself rather than the pack. "I didn't get there in time and he hurt her."

The room was quiet, none of the usual loudness that normally accompanied pack meetings present. All of them looked guilty and sad, like they were all thinking the same thing. _'If only I had watched her more during the fight. If only I had seen this coming. If only. If only. If only.'_

"What happened to Peter?" Erica asked quietly, even though everyone knew the answer.

"He's dead." Derek told them. "I only wish I had done it myself."

"But…if you didn't kill who did?" Isaac answered, voice laced with confusion.

"Stiles."

* * *

Day's had passed and things relatively became normal. They had disposed of Peters body, the witches had left with no plans to return, and slowly but surely Stiles was returning back to her old self. Although she would occasionally get this far off look in her eyes and freeze, or wake up in the night crying. But Derek was always there.

He would always be there; he would make sure nothing ever happened to her again. Every night when she woke up from a bad dream, he would be there to hold her until she fell back asleep. Every time something would remind her or set her off into a crying fit, he would be there to tell her its okay. She would always be safe.

"Hey Derek?" Stiles asked one day, after weeks had passed from what was now known as "the incident".

"Hm?" He answered, slightly sleepy from how she had been playing with his hair while he laid his head on her lap. He was only ever like this when no one was around to see, when there was no one he had to be and 'Alpha' for.

"Are we dating?" She blushed slightly, the tips of her ears turning red. "Because I mean, you're always here… and we cuddle and stuff sometimes. We haven't really kissed since that one time, but sometimes I feel like you want to." Her talking speed picked up towards the end of the sentence, getting it all out in a rush in her embarrassment. She really hoped she wasn't making a fool of herself.

Derek lifted himself off of her lap and turned to face her, blue eyes darting between chocolate brown ones. "Do you want to be dating?" He asked, answering her question with a question. He had been holding off, waiting until she was more comfortable or seemed ready.

"Yes…I think I would like to be dating." She answered, quickly adding in, "If that's what you would want too I mean."

Derek smiled, one of those rare smiles that Stiles felt like he saved just for her. "I would love that." He leaned and pressed his lips against hers, one hand coming up hold her check and the other resting on her knee.

He ran his thumb along her cheek, tracing the thin scar from where Peter had scratched her, and pressed his lips just a little harder against hers. This kiss was nothing like their first one. Where this lacked unfiltered passion and need it made up for it with emotion and sweetness. It was definitely more chaste of a kiss than Stiles ever thought she would get from Derek.

She smiled into it, fingers working their way into his hair, and she knew that things we would be good with them. She knew she was safe and she knew Beacon Hills could finally relax. For now.


End file.
